


Icarus is Flying

by TheSevenUmbrellas (RosyPages)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: And rips everyone's souls from their bodies, And then Klaus freaks out, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Claustrophobia, Diego whump, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Hargreeves powers, Klaus has a panic attack, Klaus has claustrophobia, Klaus whump, Luther whump, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Takes place after season 2, They're kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPages/pseuds/TheSevenUmbrellas
Summary: Some small voice in the back of his mind noticed that Reginald had a soul too. It was noted with a small touch of surprise. In any other situation, he would’ve made a joke about it.Their father opened his mouth. Klaus did not let him speak.“If you don’t let me out,” he rasped, “I will rip your soul from your body.”Aka. Klaus, Luther, and Diego are kidnapped. Klaus discovers a new power. This does not cure his PTSD.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 128
Kudos: 1216
Collections: Semi-Functional Adults





	1. ... Too Close To The Sun.

**Klaus**

In hindsight, they should’ve known Reginald would’ve never let them leave. They knew too much. Three days after arriving back in 2019, the men had come for them. Honestly, Klaus wondered what’d taken them so long. He wasn’t stupid enough to think they’d been so allusive Reginald’s men had struggled to find them. They weren’t exactly good at blending in, himself included. Himself _super_ included.

At least half of the siblings had escaped. That was good. And, even better, they even knew that they were taken, which was frankly a huge improvement to last time Klaus had been kidnapped.

He should have a punch card. Only one more kidnapping and he got a free muffin with his side of trauma!

He wasn’t surprised he was the weak link they’d managed to nab. He knew how to fight, technically, it’s just that it’d be a cold day in hell when he actually used the skills Reginald taught them. He could still here his father’s voice in his head. _Straighten that right hook, Number Four_. _Correct your stance, Number Four. Keep them off balance, Number Four_.

His muscles ached just from the memories. _Hey, how about you go fuck yourself old man and I_ don’t _do that_.

He was a touch more surprised they’d grabbed Luther. Luther was supposed to be untouchable for the one simple reason that he was a giant half-gorilla. Kind of. Was it _half_ gorilla? Or just like… gorilla-ish? Pont was, their enemies had come prepared. Still, he was proud of the big guy. It’d taken five tranquilizers to take him down. He’d seen bigger men taken down with a lot less. (Wink wink.)

Diego’s kidnapping had come as a much bigger shock. _Dollar store Batman? Kidnapped!_ Klaus had been unconscious at the time, so he wasn’t sure how it’d happened. However, he could not _wait_ to get that story off Allison as soon as she rescued their sorry asses. He hoped it involved an acrobatic trick gone wrong. Seriously, how could a guy who controlled projectiles be taken out by a tranquilizer dart?

Klaus had woken up in the back of a truck with a pounding headache over ten minutes ago, and he was bored. Out of the three of them, he was the only one conscious. He’d _not_ had the luxury of being shot by a tranquilizer. He _wished_ he had, sobriety or no sobriety (which, he admitted, had been a little wishy washy since Ben’s second death.) Instead, he’d been honored with a very hard kick to the head.

In his defense they’d caught him in a moment of surprise.

Okay, he’d been drinking.

Okay, it might have been his fault.

How was he supposed to know mid-battle wasn’t a prime opportunity to be downing a bottle of whisky? He’d done it plenty of times on missions when they’d been kids. Maybe it was his siblings’ fault! They hadn’t protected him. They were out of practice with the whole defend your poor vulnerable brother with useless powers and poor fighting abilities.

Beside him, Diego groaned. His eyes flickered open.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Klaus cooed in his ear.

Diego yelped, jumping away from where he’d been drooling on Klaus’ shirt. It’d been a nice shirt too. Gross, Diego! He was lucky he loved him so much and was such a good brother.

“What the-” Whatever colorful expletive Diego had chosen, Klaus would never know, because at that moment Diego seemed to notice he was tried up. In the back of a truck.

Well, at least they weren’t all crammed into a car trunk together. He didn’t think they’d all fit.

Diego wriggled against his ropes but stayed firmly tired up. “You think you can get free?” he hissed to Klaus. Why was he whispering? Were the bad guys going to hear them through the metal walls of the truck?

It was some sort of refrigeration unit, he thought. The walls were solid under his back and so white they hurt his eyes. Thankfully, it was big though. Even with Diego and Luther, there was plenty of room to stretch out. That, and the thin sliver of light through the doors were enough to keep Klaus calm. They were fine. He wouldn’t have been surprised if Five was tailing them at that very second. He hoped.

Klaus wriggled his wrists. They were already burning from the rope. “Sorry Bro, but these are a little tighter than I’m used to.”

To Diego’s credit, he didn’t react to the extra wink Klaus threw his way.

That was probably because he was too busy struggling against his own ropes. He pulled and yanked and wriggled, as if he were expecting to forcibly tear the binds from his body. Of course, that did not happen. But in his desperation, he did kick the sleeping Luther full in the face.

Luther bolted upright with a cry. “Hey! I’ll-”

Again, Klaus was left in suspense for the rest of the sentence. Luther’s eyes went wide as he took in the scene. Instead of ropes, he was wrapped in chains. There was an extra weight at his feet, Klaus supposed to slow him down, and another around his hands. These men had done their homework. Or, much more likely, Reginald had done his homework and sent his henchmen to do the dirty work.

The reaction Luther settled on was, “huh.”

Klaus smiled. “You have such a way with words.”

Diego was still grappling with his bindings. “If I can just… detach my shoulder…”

“And then what?” Luther asked, “Fight fourteen armed men single handedly with a dislocated shoulder?”

“I don’t see you doing anything.”

“I just woke up!”

“So did I.”

“I’m just saying there are better plans.”

“Oh? I don’t see you coming up with anything, Mr. Number One.”

Klaus let himself flop back against the wall. They’d managed to go a whole 0.05 seconds without fighting. A new record. “You know I think if ol’ Reggie got to know us, he’d like us better than the Sparrow whatevers. We’re so much fun.”

Luther and Diego stared at him, and them fell, defeated, against the wall in unison.

Didn’t they make a great team? If only Klaus had known a few ropes and chains would’ve shut them up years ago. He had all the necessary materials in his closet!

“I can’t _believe_ Dad kidnaped us,” Diego said, slowly.

Klaus hummed. “It is a _bit_ of an overkill. Would’ve been easier to kill us. One shot in the head, boom, done.” He giggled at the idea. The noise thrummed in his chest like a swarm of wasps. This was unexpected. Their father had never liked loose ends. It’d just been a matter of time before Reginald would’ve called the cleanup crew. It was just odd they were still alive.

His brothers exchanged looks with each other. Klaus knew that look. It was the _he’s drunk or high so we’re just going to ignore whatever comes out of his mouth for the next few hours_.

Well, jokes on them, he was _always_ drunk or high, so they couldn’t ignore him forever.

“What about the others?” Luther asked. He was looking at Diego, not Klaus. “You think they’ll come?”

“Of course.” Klaus liked Diego’s confidence. He couldn’t exactly match it, but he liked it. “ _Of course” they’ll come. Our siblings would_ never _leave their brother to be tortured by some crazy people with guns and masks. That’s just crazy!_

He laughed again. Neither of them asked why.

It wasn’t long before the truck stopped. Despite himself, Klaus felt a small glimmer of hope. Maybe that was their siblings, ready to bust them out. But the doors slid open, revealing only men in dark uniforms and masks.

Luther and Diego put up a fight at least, struggling against their captors until one of them waved a tranquilizer dart in their faces. Then, Diego continued to struggle, so he actually _did_ get a tranquilizer dart to the neck.

Klaus winced as his brother fell forward on his face. He was _definitely_ feeling that when he woke up. After that, Luther allowed himself to be pulled from the truck, though he did so with a lot of grumbling and even a few decent insults.

Klaus didn’t struggle. He knew how to play a good victim. Plus, he really didn’t want to get hit in the head again. He was already feeling the headache pounding behind his eyes, though to be fair he wasn’t sure if that was the head trauma or the hangover. Maybe it was a lovely mixture of both.

He didn’t struggle. Until he saw where they were being led to. He’d excepted a building. A motel like last time, or a super-secret lair. Something with a little drama, a little taste. Maybe a light show or bad guy logos.

He hadn’t expected an underground bunker.

It was shaped a little like the mausoleum from his childhood. Not much, but enough to send a thrill of terror down his spine. A cold, concrete slope marred the earth, leading to two iron doors. Klaus could see little else of the building. The rest disappeared under the ground.

He was going to be sick.

By the time he realized where they were being led to, it was too late. He pulled and tugged, scrambling to get away, just _away_. The guards almost dropped him in surprise. But they recovered quickly enough, and in the end the doors opened, and he was escorted into the darkness.

His awareness drifted. It was dark. It was cold. Sometimes there were voices. He knew the guards were there. Every now and then someone patted his cheek. He didn’t know why.

Terror thrummed through every nerve like a pulse, hard and fast. His head spun. Sometimes he felt as if he were floating. Other times, he was only too aware of his body. Of the ropes binding his wrists. Of the hard back of the chair.

He wanted to scream. He might have screamed. His throat was raw and dry. There was blood on his lips. He’d bitten through his cheek.

When his consciousness was dragged too far under, when his grip on reality loosened, he saw them. White skulls wrapped with whiter skin peeling like paper. Grins filled with rotten, black teeth. Eyes rolling in the sockets. They reached for him. They screamed for him. It was all he could hear. _Klaus Klaus Klaus Klaus-_

“Klaus?” Luther’s voice was like a stone dropped in a pond. The ripples washed the specters away and Klaus was left, tied to a chair in a dark room.

He shivered, cold from sweat and exhaustion.

“Klaus, you good?” Diego’s voice. He must’ve finally woken up.

“You kidding?” Even to Klaus, his own voice sounded like a scratched-up vinyl record. “I’ve had nights kinkier than this.”

Somehow, he was convincing. Diego groaned in annoyance. “Can you at least pretend to pay attention?”

He could barely see his brothers in the dark. They’d been placed in the far back of the bunker, where there wasn’t even a sliver of light. He couldn’t see the guards, but he knew they were there… He could hear their footsteps and the low murmur of conversation.

Where were Vanya, Five and Allison?

Diego and Luther’s voices dimmed to a hum in the background as Klaus tried to keep his breathing even. His lungs were tight in his chest. Panic gripped his throat. It squeezed like a clawed hand. No, that was an actual hand. The ghost was so close, leaning in, his rotten teeth grazing Klaus’ skin. Why could they touch him? They shouldn’t be able to-

“Klaus?” Luther’s voice was sharp and angry even in a whisper. “What is going on with you? Can’t you listen for five minutes?”

The specter was gone, if it’d ever been there at all. He felt so lightheaded. The darkness made his eyes ache.

“Needa get out…” The words slurred from his lips.

“Yeah we’re trying to figure that out, Bro,” Diego hissed. “What the hell is your problem?”

Klaus tried to shake his head, tried to shake the panic away. It felt so thick, he was choking on it. He could taste it in his throat, on his tongue. Pure terror. “Hate… small… spaces…”

Diego said nothing. Luther snorted. “Yeah, don’t we all. If you’d just focus, then _maybe_ we could figure a way out.”

Klaus could just barely latch on to the words. “Out…” he repeated. “Need… out.” He barely managed to pant the syllables between gasps of panicked air.

“Luther…” Diego’s voice was a low hum. “I think something’s wrong…”

_Yes! Something’s wrong. We’re trapped. Dark. Ghosts. Let me out. Let me out!_

“Please. Please. Out!” He couldn’t think. There was nothing but the darkness. The panic. The cold. The ghosts were going to come for him. He could hear them calling his name. Maybe his brothers were with them. Maybe they were already dead. This was Klaus’ punishment. This was hell. God didn’t want him, and _this was it for eternity_.

Then, a terrifyingly real voice. “Number Four. Number Two. Number One.”

There was movement, as if the darkness were melting into liquid, and then Reginald appeared, looming in front of them. His face betrayed no emotion, all hard steel and concrete.

Klaus’ breath hitched. He was eight years old and trapped in a mausoleum. He was 33 years old and trapped in a bunker. There were ghosts. There were guards. His father was disappointed in him. He was scared. He was so, _so_ scared.

The guards, the ghouls… he could feel them. No, more than that. He could see them. Through the thick sheets of darkness… the outlines of bodies. No, not bodies. _Souls_. The lines between flesh and death blurred into one. It was all the same.

Some small voice in the back of his mind noticed that Reginald had a soul too. It was noted with a small touch of surprise. In any other situation, he would’ve made a joke about it.

Their father opened his mouth. Klaus did not let him speak.

“If you don’t let me out,” he rasped, “I will _rip_ your soul from your body.” His own voice sounded distant and far away.

From behind him, Luther muttered a quiet, “Oh!” Then louder he added, “He’ll… err… he’ll do it!”

Laughter echoed from the dim. It took him a long time to realize the noise had come from Reginald. He had not been aware their father could laugh. You can’t. I have all the information I need. You, Number Four, are _useless_.” He didn’t say it as an insult. Just an observation. Somehow, that hurt more.

25 years later and here he was in the dark, with his father telling him how utterly useless he was.

He had to get out.

Klaus didn’t think, didn’t plan. He just reacted with pure instinct, as if he’d always known how.

He reached for their souls. All their souls.

_LET ME OUT!_

The burst of power ripped from him like a gunshot. He was breathless as an explosion of blue rippled through the bunker. It engulfed the darkness like a tidal wave, tearing through the guards. Their bodies dropped. The souls were left, screaming, until they too were burned away by pure power. For one, long endless moment, there was nothing but sheer energy electrifying every cell in Klaus’ body.

Then, it dissipated. The bunker was reclaimed by darkness. There was nothing left. No guards, no Reginald, no ghosts, no souls. He’d destroyed them all.


	2. ...Towards an Early Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and Luther try to keep Klaus calm as they wait for rescue.

**Diego**

It took a long while after the light had faded for Diego to recover. Burning spots of white were seared into his vision. The bunker was a mix of dark shadows and blurry light. But he didn’t need to see, to guess what’d happened.

He knew the sound of bodies hitting the floor. His childhood had been defined by that sound. Hell, his _adulthood_ had been a well-versed epilogue in that sound. The odd part was the source had never been _Klaus_.

Reginald did not speak again. No one did. There was no shuffling of feet, no clack of a cocked gun.

For a terrifying moment, he was sure he was the only person left alive.

Then Klaus laughed. At least, he thought it was Klaus. It came from his direction, but the sound was like nothing he’d ever heard before. The giggle was a jumble of high, rapid notes, piercing the dark over and over again. There was nothing but terror in that laugh.

“Klaus?” Luther’s nervous voice was so soft, Diego could barely hear it. He sighed in relief. At least both his brothers were alive. If nothing else, they were alive.

Klaus just laughed harder.

Diego opened his mouth, tongue like thick cotton. “What just happened?” he murmured, “I can’t hear the guards anymore.”

He was answered by nothing but Klaus’ high pitched, frantic giggling.

The weight of the situation seemed to dawn on both Diego and Luther at the same time.

“Diego, can you…” Luther asked, his voice no longer a whisper.

“Yeah. Give me a second.” Diego took a breath to prepare himself, and then pulled as hard as he could against his shoulder. It dislocated with a sickening pop. His mind went hazy with agony for a second, but he managed to keep a hold on consciousness. He had to get to Klaus. He had to free Luther. They had to figure out what’d happened to the guards. To Reginald.

Their father still hadn’t spoken, and Diego was trying extremely hard not to think about that. Sure, he hated Reggie with every ounce of his being, but there were still mixed feelings about him being…

No. Don’t think about it.

Klaus had done something. He wasn’t sure what. But this was _Klaus_. He didn’t have any powers that were actually… well… useful. He wasn’t dangerous or powerful. He was just Number Four.

Diego finally shrugged the ropes from his body, and pushed himself out of the chair.

Klaus’ laughter had subsided to small, hiccupping gasps. He wanted to run to his brother, but he knew he had to get them out first. Whatever had happened, it’d be easier to deal with outside of the bunker. Escape came first.

Luther jangled his chains. “See if you can find a key.”

“Right.” Diego forced himself to take a step into the dark. He couldn’t see anything. It set him on edge. He’d never been afraid of small spaces, but the bunker was suffocating. He just wanted some light and a breath of fresh air.

Walking slowly, he expected his foot to bump into a guard or for someone to grab him. There was nothing. The floor was empty.

He stopped only when he hit the doors headfirst. “Gah!” he cried, hands going to his aching nose. He was already bruised from when they’d tranquilized him. Twice.

“You good?” Luther called. He sounded as if he were on the other side of a very long tunnel. Diego couldn’t hear Klaus anymore.

“Yeah,” he said. “I found the door.” He raised his hands and pressed against the cool iron. They doors didn’t budge. He tried again. Nothing. He pushed and pulled, yanking the handles as hard as he could. There was no give. He doubted even Luther could push through. And that was if he could even free him.

He took the walk back as slowly as possible. With every step, he pushed his foot out in a wide arc, trying to feel for anything. He founds the same as before. There weren’t just no guards, there were no bodies either. He’d heard them fall, he was sure of it. But the bunker was empty.

When he thought he was close enough he called out, “Luther?”

“Yeah?” The voice came almost directly to his left. Diego tried to pretend like he didn’t jump out of his skin.

“I couldn’t find anything.”

“No key?”

“No bodies. Nothing.”

To his credit, Luther didn’t try to argue or insist he’d done it wrong, like he would have as children. Instead he took a second to digest the information, probably wondering, the same as Diego, w _hat was going on? What had Klaus done?_

With that thought, he turned to try to find his other brother. He’d been quiet for a while, Diego realized, and a shot of fear ran through him.

Klaus was easy to find. His hands were glowing again. There was so rush of light this time, just the faint flickering of soft blue light. It was enough to see Klaus’ face by. His eyes were squeezed shut, face too pale even in the dim. His lips were moving, but no sound was coming out.

Diego approached him slowly. He reminded him so much of Vanya, all those months ago. Years ago, for Klaus. _Years_.

His brother didn’t react to his presence. Didn’t even seem to notice him. He lowered himself to his knees and placed his hands on Klaus’ shoulders gently.

Klaus flinched away. His breath caught, rasping painfully. Diego didn’t like the frantic look in his eyes. He liked the quick flash of blue from his hands even less.

“Klaus, can you hear me?” he fought to keep his voice low and steady. “You need to calm down, okay?”

Klaus didn’t respond. His lips moved wordlessly, but the light in his palms grew just a little fainter.

Diego kept one hand on Klaus’ shoulder, making sure his brother knew he was there. With the other, he searched the threads of the ropes. The knots were too tight to undo without a knife. He _wished_ he had a knife. Or anything to protect himself with.

“I can’t untie the ropes,” he called to Luther.

It was the wrong thing to say. Either Klaus was more aware than he’d let on, or he just didn’t like Diego’s tone of voice. Either way his breathing picked up again. His chest heaved for air, seizing violently.

Diego tried to cup his brother’s face, but he thrashed in his hands, feverish with terror. “Klaus. Klaus, c’mon it’s me.”

It made no difference. Diego had never seen him like that. His brother had always been so easy going. Okay… he’d always been so _high_ and easy going. But nothing seemed to faze him even as kids. Klaus had accepted his position as weakest link early in their childhood. He’d had to, with Reginald constantly reminding him every hour of their lives. Even Diego had started to believe it. As a kid, he’d sneered at his brother’s feeble attempts at fighting. Eventually, they’d just ordered him out of the way on missions. It was easier.

As an adult… Diego knew Klaus was made of stronger stuff. He did. It was just easy to forget sometimes.

Except now... When would Diego learn? He’d underestimated Vanya before, hadn’t he? And he’d paid the price. Now Klaus was a _danger_. His hands were glowing blue up to his wrist. Sparks of energy licked into the darkness. Was Klaus holding back or just warming up? Would the next wave make Luther and Diego disappear too?

In the stronger light, he could see Luther off to the side, chained from chin to ankle with added weights for good measure. “Diego, you have to calm him down,” he said.

“Yeah, no shit.” Okay so maybe it wasn’t time to be arguing with Luther but also Luther was _really_ annoying. He turned back to Klaus. “Can you hear me?”

Klaus shook his head gently. “Let me out.” The words were slurred and weak. “Dad, please.”

Diego didn’t know what to say.

Luther did. “Dad’s not here.” His voice felt solid and comforting, even to Diego. He spoke slowly. His voice never wavered. “Klaus, I promise, he’s not here. He’s gone.”

Klaus’ eyes flickered into focus and he seemed to notice Diego for the first time. “Gone,” he repeated.

“Yeah,” Diego breathed. “Yeah, he’s gone. Klaus, you with me?”

Klaus blinked. “Diego?” he mumbled.

Diego let out a small laugh of relief. Even as he did though, something deep in his chest ached. Reginald had scared Klaus so badly… This was beyond belittlement or just harsh words. This was absolute fear. “Yeah. Yeah, Bro. What the fuck happened?”

Klaus shook his head. “Let me out. _Please_ just let me out.” The words trembled on his lips and slurred on his tongue.

Luther called, desperately, “Dude, just keep talking to him.”

“And say what?” Diego snapped.

“Anything!”

“Okay, um, hey, Klaus? Do you know where you are right now?”

Klaus had fallen limp, eyes closed and flickering behind his eyelids. Despite the chill in the air he was covered in sweat and murmuring feverishly. “Closet… ”

“I swear to god if that’s a gay joke.” Diego hoped it was a joke. He’d give anything to hear one of Klaus’ stupid jokes. _Please_ , he thought, _tell me about whatever the hell drug hallucinations you’ve been having. Just be okay._

Klaus went on, as if Diego hadn’t spoken. “… Where? ...Ben?” 

His hope sunk as quickly as it had risen. “Not a joke. Got it. Okay….”

“Ask him about donuts,” Luther called. He’d almost forgotten that he was there.

“Why would I ask him about donuts?”

“I don’t know, we used to go get donuts, remember? It might calm him down or something?”

“Yeah, but… okay! Fine!” Diego turned back to Klaus. He felt stupid already, but he also had no better ideas. “Hey, remember donuts?”

He brought his hands up to cup Klaus’ face again. This time he didn’t flinch away. He leaned into his touch, eyes opening sluggishly. “Diego?” His voice sounded strange… so raw and scared. Even as kids, Diego had never heard true weakness in Klaus’ voice. Not during training, or missions, or even in the infirmary after taking a bullet to the leg. He was good at performing, but this was real.

“Yeah… it’s me,” he said, shakily. “Me and Luther. We’re here. You remember the donuts?” Klaus let out a stuttering breath and shook his head. Diego wasn’t sure if it was a response to him, or something else that he couldn’t see. “Yeah… yeah you do. C’mon, what donut did you usually get? I remember Luther used to stuff himself with glazed-”

“Hey!”

Diego ignored him. “… but I always liked jelly. Remember? And Ben’d eat anything with blue on it. Remember when he ate so many blue frosted donuts his tongue turned blue? And Pogo asked about it, and you said he’d been licking the soap? We were so stupid back then.”

At some point he stopped expecting Klaus to answer. He just kept talking. When he ran out of things to say about the donuts, he moved on to the movies they’d snuck into as children or the pranks they’d played. He found he was trying to comfort himself as much as he was Klaus. Reminding himself that there had been happy moments between them in the past. There could be happy moments again.

He lost track of how long they sat in the dark. He lost track of what he was talking about. When his voice finally died, mouth numb with the effort, Luther took up the mantle. He talked about his little space station on the moon and about coming home. He talked about the music they used to blast whenever Reginald left the house. He talked about the first time Klaus introduced him to weed (and damn wasn’t that a revelation? Diego was definitely bringing that up at a later date.)

Diego never let go of Klaus. He kept a hand on his cheek, and with the other, brushed through his curls gently. He didn’t know how aware Klaus was of what they were saying. His eyes stayed open, staring blankly in the dark. Sometimes he flinched, and the blue glow grew stronger. But every time, Diego and Luther were able to calm him down, until his power faded into a light mist around his fingertips. It never went out completely.

They sat for a very long time, waiting for rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this was supposed to be the end, but I ended up writing so much I had to split the chapter in two.  
> Tomorrow I'll post the epilogue.   
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think :)


	3. And Icarus's life, it has only just begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings deal with Klaus' new powers.

**Allison**

She hadn’t known what to expect when they’d finally opened the doors. It’d been Five who’d tracked them down in the end. Her heart dropped at the sight of where he’d led them. Just two iron doors half hidden in the ground. She wondered if they’d even have found it without Five…

She didn’t want to think about it.

Vanya blasted the doors open, but she didn’t go in. Whatever had been revealed stopped her in her tracks. She hovered, half drenched in darkness, staring.

Allison was ashamed to admit her first thought was Luther. He wasn’t the smartest sometimes. Had he tried to fight back, and been shot for his trouble? Or was it Diego? He was even more likely to start a fight, even tied up and tranquilized.

Even then, she never thought about Klaus. It never occurred to her to worry for him.

She stepped into the bunker expecting to find bodies or a room full of guards to rumor. But at first glance, the room appeared to be empty.

Vanya followed behind her. She cast a faint glow against the walls from her power, and that was how Allison noticed the burn marks. Outlined in black were what appeared to be silhouettes of people. She was reminded of museums showing the results of bombs in wartime.

Her stomach dropped.

“Over here,” Five called. He’d jumped deeper in the bunker. At his side were Luther, Diego, and Klaus.

Luther was cocooned in chains and weights and strapped to a chair. Vanya dealt with it easily enough, breaking through the metal like it was nothing.

Diego wasn’t tied up at all. Instead, he was crouched beside Klaus, holding on to his brother like he was afraid to let go.

And Klaus? Allison had been expecting the ropes. What she hadn’t expected was the terror in his eyes. He was covered in sweat and his skin was almost bone white. He didn’t appear to notice any of them. Instead his eyes raced around the room, staring blindly.

As the chains fell from Luther, he didn’t move towards her, or Five, or even the exit. He marched straight to Klaus and immediately pulled the ropes away with his bare hands. He didn’t say a word.

It was only then that Allison realized… something terrible had happened.

When Diego spoke, his voice was startlingly soft. “We need to get him out of here.”

_Him. Not us. Him._

**Diego**

“What happened?” Allison asked. It was odd to have her leading the conversation instead of Luther or Five. They’d been back for barely an hour before the interrogation started.

Okay, maybe he was being dramatic. It wasn’t technically an _interrogation_. But he could still feel the cold chill from the bunker in his bones. Klaus’ terrified face was burned into his brain.

Luther wasn’t fairing much better. He was sat next to Diego, a blanket many sizes too small wrapped around his shoulders. When they’d arrived back at their hideout, Vanya had not wasted any time handing out hot drinks and blankets. Diego’s own was bunched up around his chest and in his hands was a mug of sickly-sweet hot chocolate.

The hideout was a small apartment Allison had rumored into renting. Well… renting for free. Was that stealing? Nah, probably not. He was sure they’d pay their landlord back eventually. There were only three bedrooms and a kitchen, with barely enough room left over for a couple of couches to be squished inside. Diego had moved in expecting to absolutely hate it, but after a few weeks he had to admit he sort of liked living with his family outside of the mansion. There was always someone to talk to, or someone else willing to cook. He liked planning with Five at night or training with Luther in the morning. He even liked talking to Klaus about the meaning of the universe at 5am because neither of them could sleep.

Someone had sent Klaus to bed, and Diego hadn’t seen him since. He hadn’t said a word on the ride home, hadn’t even seemed lucid enough to notice that they’d been rescued. Diego didn’t want to sit through a mission debrief like they were ten years old again. He wanted to find Klaus and make sure he was okay.

He could tell Luther felt the same way. “We don’t know what happened… Does it matter?”

“Er, yeah, Luther, I think it matters,” Allison said.

Diego’s stomach twisted. He’d seen the marks on the walls. He knew now why he hadn’t felt any bodies.

Five crossed his arms, looking remarkably like Pogo when one of them had tried disrupting his history lesson. “ _Try_ to know. Was it a bomb? A weapon? Do we need to be prepared?”

“It was…” Luther trailed off, glancing at Diego.

“Klaus,” he finished with a sigh. “It was Klaus.”

Their three siblings stared.

Vanya was the first to react. “Klaus?” she repeated. “Is that even possible?”

Diego shrugged. “I don’t know. He was freaking out, I think… we weren’t really paying attention to him too much.” He felt a twinge of guilt as he said it.

“We thought he was messing around,” Luther explained. “And then Dad came in.”

Allison cocked her head. “Wait, Dad was there? In the bunker?”

Luther nodded. “For a second…”

Five stood up, glaring at them in the way he did when he was calculating exactly how much smarter he was than everyone else in the room. Diego hated when he did that. It usually meant he was about to yell at them. “Explain. Now.”

“I don’t know how! Dad was talking to him, and then Klaus just kind of lost it… All I saw was a lot of light and then everyone was just… gone.”

“Those marks on the walls…” Allison said. “I think we know what happened.”

Luther shook his head. “No, that’s impossible. I mean that’s not Klaus’ power. He can’t… what? Evaporate people?”

Diego didn’t see the point of any of this. “Luther, you saw it yourself. I mean… he did _something_.”

Vanya waved her hand. “Wait… so does that mean… Dad?”

Silence settled in the room. None of them liked their father. He was a monster. But if he was really gone… Diego didn’t know how to feel. Part of him was relieved. And the other part was just angry he hadn’t gotten the chance to punch him in the face first. He wondered if his siblings were feeling the same thing. Did Vanya want to yell at Reginald just once for destroying her childhood? Did Luther want to tear their dad apart limb from limb? Or were they genuinely mourning? Diego didn’t think he could bring himself to feel any grief.

Then Five broke the silence. “We’ll have to lock him up.”

The room exploded.

“Excuse me?”

“Why?”

“You’re got to be kidding me!”

Five glared. “He just _accidentally_ killed a room full of people. The last time one of us could do that, do you remember what happened? The _apocalypse_. Twice!”

Diego jumped up off the couch. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Five of all people wanted to lock Klaus up? “Locking him up was what started all of this! You can’t-”

He stopped. Klaus was drifting in the doorway. He looked terrible. His face was pale and drawn, eyes bloodshot with deep smudges. Someone had dressed him in pajama pants and a shirt that had probably once been Luther’s. He gave an over exaggerated cheerful smile and a wave. “Let me guess… Luther want to lock me up?” he asked.

Diego shook his head quickly. “No, of course not.” Even to him, his voice sounded weak.

Klaus moved through the room, barely glancing in anyone’s direction. The living space and kitchen was separated by a half wall of counter tops, which they (Five) had taken to stocking with alcohol. He made a beeline for the first cabinet and immediately pulled out a bottle of rum.

Diego didn’t even know how he found the stuff… He could’ve sworn Allison had gotten rid of it yesterday morning.

It was only after he’d chugged a quarter of the bottle, did he put it down and raise an eyebrow at Diego. It was the _I know you think I’m an idiot, but I’m not_ look.

“Okay,” Diego relented, glaring at the rest of his (cowardly) siblings. “ _Luther_ doesn’t want to lock you up… Five though...”

“Diego!” Allison snapped.

“What?”

Klaus just hummed as he took another swig of rum. He didn’t look particularly surprised.

Luther stood up too, taking his place next to Diego. Which was odd… they were usually the ones on opposite sides of the room, yelling at each other. “Klaus, no one is locking you up.”

Klaus put the bottle back down gently. He didn’t look at his siblings, just stared at the rum. Diego could see his hands trembling against the glass. When he spoke, his voice was eerily gentle. “… Maybe you should…”

No, that couldn’t be right. Diego was sure he must’ve misheard him. “Klaus...”

Five stepped in before he could finish. “How about you tell us what the hell actually happened?”

But normal Klaus was back. The mask. The façade their brother wore so well, sometimes Diego forgot there was a real person inside. “I don’t know,” he whined, throwing his hands up and sending a splash of liquid across the wall. “I mean, does it really matter? Diego got to try some new bondage techniques and it all worked out okay in the end! Hooray!”

Diego wasn’t having it. He hadn’t sat with his brother crying in his arms for hours in the dark for it to be played off as a joke. “No,” he said, before Five could butt in with whatever insult he had at the ready. “No way. I’ve _never_ seen you like that. What the hell happened?”

Klaus just laughed. “Oh c’mon Diego-”

“Can I guess? Because what I saw was a _lot_ like how Vanya acted when we locked _her_ up.” Had Vanya been that terrified when they’d left her? Had she seen things that weren’t there? Had she forgotten where she was, who she was? Had they left her to that torture? Diego couldn’t think about it. He couldn’t change what’d happened. But he could help Klaus. Someone had to help Klaus. “So, I think that maybe Dad locked you up just like he locked her up. Am I getting close?”

Klaus’ demeanor had changed during Diego’s speech. All his siblings were staring at him, but Klaus wouldn’t meet their eyes. He stared into his bottle of rum, now half empty. His silence was enough of a confirmation.

It was Luther who spoke next, his voice low and calm. “Where, Klaus? When?”

Klaus tried a smile, but it wobbled on his face like he was about to cry. He opened his mouth, then closed it again, then opened it. “I…” Diego could see him trying to form a joke or a lie in his head. He could see the wheels turning.

Then Vanya spoke up. He’d almost forgotten about her, squished into the sofa cushions, legs tucked into her chest. “What did Dad do to you?”

That seemed to be enough of a push. “The mausoleum. Dad put me in the mausoleum.” He groaned and rubbed his face. Like he was already tired of the conversation. “He called is _special training_. You know, shut me up with some ghosts for eight… ten… twelve hours, and then calculate exactly how fucked up I was afterwards in his little notebook. It was great. We had tons of laughs, Dad and I.”

He put up a finger, raised the bottle to his lips, and the rest of the rum disappeared down his throat.

Diego stared, shocked. _Twelve hours?_ How had he not noticed? Sure, he remembered plenty of times when Klaus had disappeared for a night or so, but he’d just assumed he’d gone to get high. Had Klaus ever gone missing before the drugs? It rang a faint bell, but Diego wasn’t sure. There had been so much going on, and to tell the truth, he’d been so caught up in his own training that he hadn’t cared about any of his siblings. He hadn’t thought to ask about theirs.

The hero inside him was convinced that if he’d known, he would’ve said something or done something. Anything. He would’ve stood up to their father, of course he would. But the other part of him… the part grounded in realism? He knew he wouldn’t have helped. He might not have even cared back then.

“How old were you?” he asked.

Klaus had disappeared behind the counter, searching through the cupboards again. “I don’t know… eight the first time, maybe? I think the last time… It was like a week before Ben died.” Klaus’ popped up again, a big bottle of vodka in his hands. “He only stuck me in there to punish me though. I wasn’t in the right state of mind for dead people shit.” He shook the bottle to emphasize the point.

He said it like that made it better. _Oh, Dad shut you up in a mausoleum, but you were too drunk and high to see the ghosts? That makes it better._

“Klaus,” he said, slowly. “Maybe you’ve had enough alco-co-hol?” He winced at the sound of his own stutter.

Klaus just snorted. He was already unscrewing the vodka.

Five had been uncharacteristically quiet during the conversation. He was staring at Klaus, as if he were a total stranger who’d appeared out of nowhere. But as Diego watched him, his face hardened. “Look, I’m sorry Klaus, I am. We all know that Dad was a huge dick. But that doesn’t explain whatever the hell happened in that bunker.”

Klaus pulled at a strand of his hair. “Five,” he whined, “I don’t know what I did. It was weird and freaky. Maybe we just shouldn’t talk about it. I mean, that worked for Vanya for the first few decades of her life, right?”

The look Five shot him could’ve killed a man in a second flat.

Diego could see the way Klaus was twisting his hair into knots, the way he wouldn’t make eye contact. This was too stressful. He’d been through enough, and Five wasn’t helping. They weren’t locking him up, especially after hearing all that about the mausoleum. So maybe Klaus was right. Why did it matter? Maybe it was a one-time thing? Klaus barely used his powers anyway.

What he spoke, what he tried to say was, “M _aybe we should give it a rest_.” But all he managed was the word, “Ma-maybe-” before Five was interrupting.

“Of course it matters! We don’t know what you can do. I am _not_ watching you assholes destroy the world for a third goddamn time.”

Klaus flinched, but it seemed like Diego was the only one who noticed. The rest of their siblings were watching the match with rapt attention, but they’d barely spoken up.

The bottle was placed gently back onto the counter (to Diego’s relief.) “I told you, I don’t know. It was like… I could see their souls, I guess. Like normal, except inside their bodies. It was weird. I just… reached out. I think I destroyed them. Like forever. Just, poof. No little girl on a bike for them, I guess. You know what? _That_ would’ve been a cool trick to have in the mausoleum. Man, way to make Dad proud on the last possible second. I hope he’s laughing now.” Klaus’ face formed into mock surprise. “Oh! Wait! I guess he can’t now!” He giggled as he picked the vodka bottle back up.

Diego blinked. _Gone? Like_ gone _, gone? Not even as a ghost, gone?_

Luther rubbed at the back of his neck. “So… Dad…” he trailed off.

_My thoughts exactly._

But Five had already moved past that. “So, are you going to do that again? How do we know that next time you get stuck on an elevator you won’t explode?”

“I don’t know Five!” Klaus’ voice was shockingly hard. “You know, maybe I will! Maybe I’ll go ahead and destroy a building full of FBI agents next time. That’ll be fun.”

“Okay…” Vanya’s small voice tried to interrupt. “Harsh.”

Klaus kept going, ignoring her. “I have no idea what I did, and I have _no_ idea if I’ll do it again, and you know what? It’s kind of freaking me out a little so maybe we could all just zip it while I work on giving myself a fantastic hangover tomorrow! That sounds fun, doesn’t it. Yay! Let’s drink to that.” He didn’t pick up the bottle again though. He just stared at the label, looking very tired. “Maybe you _should_ lock me up. What do I know?”

To Diego’s surprise, Luther beat him to the punch. “No one is locking you up. No one is locking _anyone_ up again.”

“And, if Five disagrees,” he jumped in. “Then you’ve got _us_ to back you up.” He glared at Five as he spoke, who happily glared right back.

Five opened his mouth to argue, but Diego didn’t want to listen. Already, Luther was yelling back. Allison was trying to talk over them and he was sure Vanya would want her say. They didn’t matter. Klaus had sunk to the floor and was hidden by the cabinets. Diego crept over and leaned over the side. He found his brother hunched on the floor, cradling the still (mostly full) bottle of vodka.

“Hey.” Despite the gentleness of his voice, Klaus still jumped in surprised, almost launching the bottle into Diego’s face. “No one’s locking you up again, okay?”

Klaus shrugged his shoulders.

“I mean it, Bro.” He forced a laugh. “I mean, Vanya did destroy the house last time, right? And I don’t think our landlord would be very impressed if we did that again.”

The weak attempt of a joke fell flat. Klaus didn’t even smile.

He tried again, seriously this time. “And… I have a feeling that maybe locking you up is exactly what caused it?”

That did elicit a reaction. Klaus flinched, though it was almost unnoticeable. Like he knew how to hide it. Like he’d had practice.

Diego approached slowly and slid to his knees beside his brother. He was reminded of the bunker. Of sitting on his knees and begging his brother to _please calm down. It’s okay._

It wasn’t okay. None of this was okay.

“Klaus…” He wasn’t sure exactly where to start.

He didn’t have to. Klaus started for him. “It happens every time I’m in dark spaces like that. I mean, not that bad. Obviously, I’ve never done that before… but… I just… I can’t handle it. Not after Dad…” He let out a soft laugh, then took a breath. “I can’t get what I saw out of my head sometimes. I know it’s just ghosts. Just dead people. They shouldn’t have scared me so much, you know? But they did. I remember their faces and the screaming.” He shivered. The vodka shook in his hands. “There was this one time. I was at this guys house, and they locked me in the bathroom. It’s a long story, but there wasn’t any power. It was just dark. I don’t even know what happened, but they had to call an ambulance. I just remember waking up, freaked out. They said I smashed the mirror with my bare hands. And then, when Hazel and Cha Cha…” Klaus’ voice hitched. “If Ben hadn’t been there…”

Diego didn’t know what to say at first. What could he say? There were no magic words to make it better. He’d always known their Dad had done a number on them, but he’d always thought of Klaus’ scars as mostly invisible, and, admittedly, self-inflicted. But this? He’d never imagined his brother like this.

He lay a hand on Klaus’ shoulder, like he’d done in the bunker. He took it as a good sign that he didn’t pull away. “Dad was an asshole, Klaus.”

“Yeah and I think I killed him.”

“Well… there are worst things that could’ve happened.”

“But what if that’s what he wanted to happen? I mean, when he stuck me in that mausoleum, he said I had more potential. Is this it? Is this what I’ve got. I’m just going to turn into exactly what he wanted me to? Maybe he had the right idea. Maybe you should just lock me up?”

Diego’s heart stuttered in his chest. He had to take a breath, to keep calm. The words felt clogged and awkward in is throat. “You know, I always admired you when we were kids. You were _never_ who Dad wanted you to be and honestly, I still have no idea how you managed to piss him off that much. You didn’t even fight when he told you to… I hated it when we were kids, too, don’t get me wrong. But now I just look back and wish I could’ve been as brave as you were. Me and Luther? We were always… soldiers… I guess. Even when I didn’t want to be. But you? Man, I mean you were a lot of thinks Klaus but you weren’t a solider. The part of you that can do those things? That’s not _you_ , okay? That’s him. That’s all him. And you of all people are really, really good at ignoring Dad.”

That time, Klaus smiled, just a little.

Diego continued, “I know who you are. When I said worst things could’ve happened, I meant it. You didn’t hurt me. You didn’t hurt Luther. That means you’ve got some control over this, right? You’re going to be fine.”

The faintest smile played on Klaus’ face.

Then Vanya’s voice called from above. “And I’ll help you.”

She was hanging off the counter, grinning. Allison and Luther stood behind her.

“Where’s Five?” Diego asked, surprised.

Allison shrugged. “Went off in a huff.”

“And Diego’s right,” added Luther. “You’re going to be fine.” He put his hand on Klaus’ other shoulder.

Klaus smiled. A real smile. The nice moment lasted about half a second before he ruined it.

“Okay. Enough of the emotional stuff. Let’s start drinking.”

“No!” Both Allison and Luther said together. Luther snatched the bottle out of Klaus’ hands.

The didn’t drink together. Instead they all piled on the couch. Vanya chose a movie. Diego heard the word _romance_ and groaned. But he didn’t leave either. He told them it was because he was too sleepy, but he knew no one believed him.

It wasn’t long before Klaus fell asleep with his head on Diego’s shoulder. Luther fell asleep next, his feet propped on Klaus’ lap. Eventually, Diego let himself relax. He was safe. His brothers were safe. Maybe they wouldn’t be totally okay tomorrow, or even the next day. But they were on the right track. He fell asleep leaning against Klaus, with Vanya at his feet, and Allison tucking a blanket in around him.

**Klaus**

Klaus woke up with a headache and a sore back. The headache, admittedly, was his fault. He’d downed that bottle of rum pretty fast even for his standards. Thankfully, it’d been the cheap stuff that Five preferred, so it hadn’t been _that_ bad.

The sore back was from falling asleep on the couch. All around him, his siblings were asleep. Diego was snoring like a log, head thrown back against the cushions. Luther had fallen half onto the floor, but he looked so peaceful, Klaus didn’t want to wake him. The girls had claimed the other couch and were both snoring softly with their heads resting together.

At first, he wondered what had woken him up. His specialty was usually sleeping through hangovers.

Then he noticed their last sibling, trying to creep away into the dark.

“Hey,” Klaus whispered, untangling himself from his siblings. Because just because they chose to ignore the nice, comfy beds didn’t mean he had to.

Five froze in place.

Klaus didn’t let it deter him. He was very good at ignoring awkward tension. Once he’d slept at an ex-boyfriend’s house for a whole two weeks after they’d broken up because the guy had been too nice to kick him out. Plus, he was so emotionally exhausted from the past day’s events that he didn’t think he could manage another fuck to give.

“And where have _you_ been all night, dirty old man? Finding a replacement Delores? I know a club down the street that’ll-”

He trailed off. Five had turned around, and in his hands was a box of donuts. Not just any donuts. Griddy’s Donuts.

Klaus cocked his head. “How did you… didn’t they close?”

“Yeah,” said Five. “But someone else bought the brand name and they sell them at the supermarket now. They’re not as good.”

“Oh.”

“You want one?”

“Oh, yeah.”

Five opened the box. Inside were all their favorites. A glazed for Luther. A jelly for Diego. Klaus’ smile wavered. In the center was a blue frosted donut. For Ben. He wondered if Five had bought it on purpose or just out of habit. If Ben had still been with them, he could’ve made him corporeal to eat it. Then again, if Ben had still been with them, he could’ve made him corporeal in the bunker too. They probably would never have been taken to begin with…

He couldn’t think about it.

Klaus hesitated, but then picked the blue frosted donut up gingerly between his fingers.

Five raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

“So, it took you six hours to go get donuts?” Klaus asked.

“No,” he admitted. “I needed some time by myself.”

Klaus thought about a particularly rude joke to make about alone time and old age, but thought better of it and took a bite of the donut instead. Hmm… blue frosting wasn’t that bad, actually.

Five busied himself by putting the donut box down on the table. He stared at the contents, as if expecting life’s answers to be spelled out in sprinkles and frosting. Whatever he found seemed disappointing, because he looked back up at Klaus with a mournful expression. It looked odd on his face, but then again, Klaus was unused to hearing anything but insults from him. Whispers and gentle words just sounded weird coming from Five. “I’m sorry about what I said. I didn’t mean… I don’t want to lock you up. I just got… Listen, maybe you were right before. I mean, before we time traveled. About the apocalypse being an addiction. I feel like every mistake we make could lead us right back to where we started. Yeah, being here like this isn’t the best-case scenario, but it beats what happened before. By a long shot.”

Suddenly, the donut was hard to swallow. His mouth felt dry. “You really think I could cause the apocalypse?”

“Honestly, Klaus? I know I’m supposed to say something nice right about now like _of course not, you’re better than that._ But I don’t know. Maybe. Two weeks ago, I wouldn’t have put money on Vanya either, but here we are.”

“Here we are,” Klaus agreed.

“But that doesn’t mean I wasn’t wrong. We’ll work on your powers, together. As a family. Or whatever crap Diego and Luther like to say… what is it? Team Zero? Ah shit, now they’ve got me saying it. I sound like an asshole.”

“Five, you always sound like an asshole.”

“Thanks Klaus.”

They eat their donuts in silence after that. It was a nice kind of silence, though. A comfortable silence neither of them had felt in a long time.

**Epilogue**

**Five**

Five wished he had a nickel for every time faced an army of commission agents. He would’ve been richer than Reginald. Well, Reginald before he died.

Luther had been knocked out first, followed embarrassingly quickly by Diego. If those two ever bothered to listen to him, they wouldn’t have been in this mess to begin with. He only asked one favor and that was to follow battle plans. But _no,_ they had to go and do their own macho thing.

That’s what he got for trusting his brothers.

At least Allison had managed to take down a few agents before they’d knocked her out. She lay in the grass surrounded by two dozen bodies with missing heads.

Five was laid out on the grass himself, woozy from a head wound. He’d pushed himself to the limit and his powers were failing him. Beside him was Vanya, out cold with frost from her snowstorm still clinging to her hair.

They were really getting their asses kicked, which was not fair.

Wasn’t all this drama supposed to have ended when Herb took over? What the hell happened to him?

There was only one plan they still hadn’t tried.

“Klaus,” Five called.

His brother looked up from where he’d been cowering behind a half-destroyed wall.

Well, at least he knew how to stay out of trouble.

“You’re up!”

Klaus’ eyes went wide. “You sure?”

“You got a better idea?” he snapped.

To his credit, Klaus shook his head. Instead of arguing further, he turned back to face the army of agents with a look of determination Five had never seen before. It looked odd on him. Even a little intimidating.

Klaus came out from behind the wall, palms outstretched, and _pushed_.

A wall of blue light flooded the field. Bodies burned away, until all that was left was a scorched field.

Panic welled in Five’s muddled brain. Until he realized-

Their siblings were still there. Klaus hadn’t touched their siblings.

He almost laughed.

“You did it.”

“You don’t have to sound to shocked.”

“I’m not. You did good, Klaus. Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND DONE!   
> Sorry this chapter took so long. I ended up writing double my usual word count.  
> I was thinking of making the Five scene and epilogue a whole new chapter, but then I figured I'd already written it so why not just post it all now?  
> PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT :D


End file.
